Lord Skohl
''"Its like you've always said master, the strong overcome and rule the weak, that is why now I turn on you because you have become weak and when you die your mission, I shall continue it." ''- Skohl to Prel Lord Skohl is a Sith Lord within the Sith Empire and an apprentice to Darth Prel. Biography Early Life Skohl was born on Hynestia, this planet was known for being conquerors in their prime and now have stuck to their own world. Skohl was born to parents who both served as royal guards to the Hynestian royal family, as he grew up he practised fighting with dual vibro blades and with the help of his father, would enhance his fighting skill amongst other people. Hynestia was evenutally invaded by the Sith Empire and Skohl was forced into the Sith Order after being found out to being force sensitive. Skohl, like many other acolytes, underwent trials to test his skills such as the trial of blood and getting his war-blades which felt natural to Skohl as they were dual bladed much like his swords at home. Eventually Skohl's skills caught the eye of an upcoming Sith Lord Darth Prel who would keep a close eye on Skohl's progress. Skohl then would be put into a sparring match against another acolyte which Prel had organised, the acolyte had only just gotten his crimson saber and Skohl only had his dual war-blades. Skohl would for the most part dodge the attacker until he activated his inner rage and would rip limbs off of the acolyte until there was nearly nothing left of his opponent. Prel ,impressed by this, would hand Skohl his new lightsaber which was the weapon that was on the ground of from his opponent. Skohl would then be training rigorously under his new master and would eventually come across another Sith Apprentice who was Prel's secret apprentice. Skohl meeting this man would duel him to the death, in the middle of this duel Skohl would once again activate his inner rage and would rip the apprentice's head out of his body alongside his spine. Skohl would return to Prel's quarters on Dromund Kaas and would place the head on Prel's desk, alongside the head, Skohl would also put the former apprentice's lightsaber on the desk as well. Prel would push the lightsaber back to Skohl telling him that he had earned this new saber, Skohl would look confused but then realised that he was being tested. Skohl would take this saber and now would have his dual sabers which he would continue to use for the rest of his time. Great Galactic War During the war Skohl would help his master in the great purging of the Jedi within the temple on Coruscant and would impress his master with the amount of kills and the decimation of the Jedi he killed. This would prompt Prel to promote Skohl to a Sith Lord and allowed him to have his own quarters within the Sith Academy on Korriban, Skohl, humbled by this gift, was still not satisfied with just sitting around after the majority of the Jedi was killed and so would plot in the dark about his master's death. Second Great Galactic War With the second war now at hand, Skohl had no choice but to abandon his plans to undermine his master and instead refocus on the returning Jedi and Republic. Skohl would be Prel's greatest weapon throughout the Empire as he crushed his way through Jedi and Republic troops he grew stronger each day, With Prel now on the council, Skohl's own power would increase with influence and the sheer terror he produced amongst the ranks of the Empire. Coming to the end of the war Skohl would accompany his master to fight Lorn Tolen where Skohl would use this fight as an advantage to team with Lorn and kill his master to then ascend to his place. However Skohl would be killed by Prel who was then swiftly killed by Lorn. Category:Characters